User talk:OneDirectionLuv
I AM ProudToBeADirectioner. ♥I love One Direction I love One Direction I love One Direction ♥ Check Out My Profile Directioners! One Thing Lyrics: I've tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can never be brave Cause you make my heart race Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep me making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe Some things gotta get loud Cause if not, they just don't make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night Some things gotta get loud Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing You've got that one thing Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing RE: Hi (Fan Mail) Hi! Well somebody else created it but they left it blank and abandoned it, so I found it and adopted it, fixed it up, and added information. Also, I'm glad to see you're excited about editing and made a lot of edits today, but unfortunately they were not really the right kind of edits. Most of your edits would actually be considered vandalism because you broke up sentences, changed words to an incorrect spelling, added pictures that did not belong there, and added a lot of random exclamation marks. I don't think you did it on purpose, so I won't hold it against you. The articles in the wiki aren't a place for opinions either. Your thoughts and opinions can go in the comments, or a blog post. Since it looks like you're new, it would probably be helpful if you read some guides like: Layout guide and others you can find in and . You should always try to make sure that your edit will make the wiki a better place. (Ooh, also don't forget to sign your comments using the 'signature' button on top, or by typing out for tildes (like this ~~~~) Thanks! 22:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I think I'm confused, haha. What's your question? You can respond to me by writing your response on my talk page below your original message. Talk pages are where you can leave somebody a message. Comments underneath the articles are to talk about the things in that article. 21:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC)